Cold Heat
by Kira73
Summary: The White Lotus needs Kaiya for a special mission. One that places her directly in Fire Lord Ozai's arms. A twisted story of forgiveness and love. OzaiXoc. Mature. Many OCs in this fic. Also Azula, Zuko, Ursa, Iroh, Piandao.
1. Prologue

**Cold Heat - Prologue**

**_A few gals over at dA have gotten me re-interested in this story, so I've started the revise process. Like all my other work, I'll be uploading a piece or two at a time. _**

**_If you've read this, I encourage you to reread. I'm prone to making drastic changes, especially my bedroom scenes since I've learned a lot about the art of erotica._**

**_If you haven't read this, I'm sure you've gathered it's a mature--not only for sex, but for language and some violence later on.  
_**

**_I really like comments. _**

**_Enjoy!_**

火火火

An estate on the outskirts of Gaoling, Earth Kingdom

"No!" Master Piandao pounded his large fist on the large round Pai Sho table, punctuating his outburst with a loud bang that reverberated throughout the large drawing room. "Returning to the Royal Palace is far too dangerous. You are a key member in the Order, Ursa. I cannot allow this."

From across the table, Ursa met the hazel eyes of her lover in defiance. She didn't want to return to the Fire Nation either, but the comet was only weeks away. Time was running out. "I know the palace and I know my ex-husband, which means I'm the only one who can do this. My plan will work."

Piandao's voice lowered, the pain contained in his whisper palpable. "But at what cost?"

Ursa wanted to go to him then, to hold him and tell him how much she'd loved him, but now wasn't the time for theatrics. "The cost if I don't go could be far more, and I'm not willing to pay it. I don't think any of you are." She glanced around the table at the other White Lotus members present. None of them looked any more convinced by her argument than Piandao did. "He won't hurt me."

"You underestimate my brother. He'll have you killed the moment you step inside the front door," the Grand Lotus, former general and Fire Prince Iroh spoke up, his rich tones creating an eye of calm in the whirlwind of chaos Ursa had created when she'd first proposed her plan. "No. We have to send someone else."

"With as little time as we have?" she asked, nearly laughing at the absurdity. They'd have better luck asking someone to jump into a pit full of hungry moose-lions. "It could take weeks to find someone qualified and trustworthy enough to infiltrate the palace, then weeks more to train them on what they need to do."

"Then I suggest you drop this crazy plan and let us handle things," Master Pakku added, his expression stern as always.

Ursa rose to her feet and met the eyes of every man at the table. "With the two largest Earth Kingdom cities under Fire Nation control and the Avatar presumed dead, we're running out of options. I have the funding to do this on my own if you won't support me." An empty threat she hoped wouldn't come to fruition.

Piandao's face reddened considerably. "Don't even think about doing this without protection from the Order. It's suicide."

"I won't," Ursa interrupted. Pakku was correct in that her plan was crazy. She, however, was not. "Not at the moment, anyway. But should 'things' become difficult to 'handle,'" she said, sparing a pointed glance at Pakku. "I won't hesitate to pack my bags for a reunion. Do not underestimate the power of one woman."

"Believe me, I don't," Iroh said as he stroked his graying beard. "And I do think your plan has merit." He raised a hand when a broad smile broke over her face. "But I also think we must send someone else. I won't have Azula and Zuko ending up orphans if you're caught."

Yes... there is that.

Guilt over leaving her children those many years ago cut through her like a dagger, but she couldn't allow it to shake her position. She retook her seat, eyes still on Iroh. "Given we find a woman willing to go to Capital City, there's none I trust well enough to send in my place. No woman who would possibly agree to-"

"My lady, your tea is ready."

All eyes were drawn to the doorway of Ursa's drawing room as her maidservant, Kaiya entered, carrying her tea tray.

The men fell extraordinarily silent as they stared, a stark contrast to the din from just a few minutes prior. This wasn't the first meeting Ursa had held at her home so all the high ranking White Lotus members had seen Kaiya before, but even after two years she still managed to render them speechless.

Kaiya preferred to wear her long tresses up in a braid and dress in loose fitting clothes that hid her figure, but she was undoubtedly a fine-looking woman. If it wasn't for her past, it wouldn't have surprised Ursa if the local men from Gaoling were lined up outside her door, fighting to ask for her hand.

But it wasn't just Kaiya's fair face the men of this meeting always found fascinating, but who Kaiya happened to resemble-Ursa. A younger version of her before age and childbirth began to take their toll on her body, and before the stresses of war and Ozai began to take an added toll on her mind.

As Kaiya began to place the tea in front of each of the men, Ursa's eyes were drawn to the green and gold leaf designs on the teacups, similar to the ones she'd picked out before she and Ozai were married. These particular ones were a gift from Piandao and Ursa could not possibly part with them. But all she saw whenever she looked at the cups was the look of shock on Azulon's face when he realized Ursa had not come to his chambers to bed him-but to kill him.

Ursa had often served Azulon tea at night after his wife, Ilah, died. Poisoning the aging Fire Lord had been the perfect way to rid the world of his evil ways and it was how Ursa intended to dispatch Ozai should he allow her into his palace and eventually, hopefully, his bed. But Ozai was not a forgiving man, and Ursa knew she wasn't as young and attractive as she once was.

But Kaiya is.

Ursa closed her eyes, trying to ignore the voice in her head. She couldn't do that to Kaiya. It wouldn't be right to put her in harm's way like that. Not when Ursa knew what kind of man Ozai was.

Was it right what happened to Kaiya's parents? To her? Or what could happen to hundreds or even thousands of other girls like her if Ozai is not stopped?

No, it wouldn't be.

Despite her conflicting feelings, Ursa had made up her mind by the time Kaiya served her, hating every part of what she was forced to beg her favorite maidservant-and her friend-to do. But right now, it was the only way.

Placing a hand on Kaiya's arm, Ursa looked up into Kaiya's brown eyes and prayed to Agni the poor thing would be able to survive the mission she was about to be recruited for.

"Kaiya, it's time you found out the truth about me."

火火火


	2. Chapter 1

**Cold Heat - Chapter 1**

火火火

_Two weeks later_

The setting sun had painted the Fire Nation sky in countless shades of red when Kaiya finally passed through the gates in to Plaza City. As she walked through the immense stone gatehouse, a gasp of disbelief fell from her lips at the unexpected sight on the other side. The city beyond the Plaza gates was full of quaint, ivory-colored stone buildings, matching crimson roofs atop each one.

It was not a metal fortress like she'd expected, but very much like her home in Gaoling, with exception of the battle damage. The invasion had left its scars on the town, numerous pockmarks and holes dotting the houses and main road. Her eyes followed the road through town and up the massive volcanic mountain beyond. She couldn't see the city that lay inside the crater of that mountain, but she knew it was up there. Her eventual destination-the Fire Nation capital.

Kaiya glanced around the square, taking in more of the town. Though night was rapidly approaching, many citizens were still out and about doing last minute errands or socializing with their neighbors. Some of the shop-keepers were closing up for the day, sweeping the sidewalks in front of their businesses. The laughter of children playing and the shouts of their mothers calling them to dinner drifted through the humid summer air. It was hard to believe such a normal town existed within a day's carriage ride of the malevolent capital city.

_Do they really know how the rest of the world fears who lives on that mountain? Or do they even care?_

Kaiya shook her head at the strangeness of her new situation and pulled a map from her knapsack. Now that she was inside the gates, her next task was to find a temporary home. Her accommodations had already been prearranged via a messenger hawk with a man by the name of Xing-another White Lotus member.

She looked down at the map, then up at her surroundings and then back down again, trying to locate the man's tea shop/home. It didn't her take long to find the place, just a few minute's walk from the gates, exactly as General Iroh had told her. With heavy feet and heavier eyelids, Kaiya trudged towards Xing's shop. It had been a grueling trip and she felt like she could sleep for a week.

After traveling via carriage to an Earth Kingdom colony taken over by the Fire Nation, Kaiya had boarded a horribly overcrowded ship for the ride over to Plaza City. It had been a sickening experience, not only because of the stench on the boat, but also because of the sea sickness plaguing her the entire trip. Needless to say, she hadn't seen much of the lumpy mattress she'd been given to sleep on, though the ship's railing and her had become fast friends.

She neared Xing's establishment and spotted a sign on the door that said he was closed for the night. Kaiya paid it no heed and walked up to the ornately carved double door, pounding on it with the palm of her hand.

There was no answer, so she tried again.

"Come on. I know you're in here, Xing. You have to be," Kaiya whispered to herself as she hoisted her bag higher on her back. She had no desire to beat on his door all night, but would if she had to. No way was she getting back on that boat.

She exhaled a sigh of relief when she heard someone on the other side.

"Can't you read the sign? We're closed! Come back tomorrow!"

Without a word, Kaiya pulled a Pai Sho tile bearing the picture of a white lotus from her pocket and slipped it under the door. Silence prevailed for a few moments as she waited, hoping this man was whom Iroh claimed him to be.

A cricket started chirping nearby, signaling the approaching night.

_Even the bugs over here sound the same._

Kaiya's fears faded at the sound of unlatching locks. When the door eased open, an elderly man's face peeked through a foot-wide crack between the two doors. His gray hair and wrinkles told that he'd seen many summers, but the pleasant twinkle in his hazel eyes belied his age.

"Kaiya?" the man asked in a cautious voice, studying her from head to toe.

"Yes. And I assume you're Xing? It's so nice to finally meet you."

"Not as nice it is for me to meet you." He opened the door wider so she could enter. "Please, come in. We have much to discuss."

Kaiya dropped her heavy knapsack just inside the door and let out a low whistle as she noted the shop's interior.

Xing's tea shop was larger than any other shop Kaiya had ever been in before. The customer area had an open and airy feel, with many windows that could be opened to increase the effect. The polished cherry wood flooring had numerous tables, their chairs stacked upon them for the night. A Pai Sho table sat in each corner of the shop, four in all, for entertainment. She deduced his business had to be doing well to be able to afford such niceties for his patrons.

_His tea must be incredible_, Kaiya thought to herself.

"Would you mind if I sampled some of your tea while we talk? Iroh said you serve the best in the Fire Nation," she asked.

"He did, did he? Well, I won't be humble... he's right." A smile broke through his wrinkles. "Of course I'll make you some tea. Come this way, my lady, for one of my specialties."

Xing led her towards the back of the shop and into the kitchen. Looking around, she could see that, indeed, he had many customers. His brewing setup was huge and could clearly handle dozens of patrons at once. Her feet protesting, Kaiya plopped down at a small table, and watched as Xing worked his art.

She jumped when he lit a small burner with a spark from his fingertips. It looked so effortless, beautiful even-fire erupting from nothing.

But she knew how deadly a firebender's hands could be. Getting used to being around firebenders was going to be difficult. She had to stop being so tense or she'd be kicked out of the palace the second she stepped foot into it.

"So, do you think the White Lotus's plan will really work?" Xing asked as he began his brew.

Kaiya grinned, though she wasn't sure herself. "I've gotten this far, haven't I? I just have to get up into the city."

"True... true. But getting into the capital is very tricky. You have to be invited by the Fire Lord himself. And even if you do manage to get up there," Xing pointed toward the wall, in the direction of the mountain. "How in the blazes are you supposed to get into the palace?"

"Ursa told me not to worry... that there are members in Capital City who could get me inside. All I have to do is lay low with you for a while and the Order will handle the rest." Kaiya shook her head, still in disbelief over the enormity of what she'd learned over the past few weeks. "I had no idea the White Lotus was so large a group."

"The Order is over one hundred years old. We've seen members from all four nations, some of them living right here under the Fire Lord's nose," Xing explained with a smirk, obviously referring to himself. "In fact, Ursa was even a member, when she was Fire Princess. You look a lot like her when she was your age. I used to go to the meetings just to look at her."

Kaiya blushed as he handed her a steaming cup. She didn't think she looked like Ursa at all, but she'd worked with her for so long that she could spot the subtle differences in their appearances.

Blowing on her tea, she took a sip and grinned. Green tea with mint was her favorite. "This is delicious, Xing. Thank you."

"My pleasure." Xing poured himself a cup then sat across from her, his hazel eyes doing a thorough inspection of her before he continued. "So why did they send a female, if you don't mind my asking."

"Ursa said a woman would blend, never to be suspected, and that the Fire Lord has a weakness for his ex-wife." She shrugged. "I guess I look like her, even if I don't think so."

"Oh, but you do." He patted her hand. "Except for the age and the eyes, of course. But it's no stretch to say that you could pass as her younger sister. Are you sure you're from the Earth Kingdom?"

"Born and raised, as were my parents."

Xing's bushy gray eyebrows shot up. "So what do they think about this... mission."

Kaiya looked down at her half-empty cup as the memories flooded her. "Nothing. They're both dead."

"Oh, dear. I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It was a long time ago... I was young." But not young enough to forget.

"Let me guess. A Fire Nation raid?"

His face reddened when Kaiya nodded.

"Bastards... that Ozai needs to be stopped or pretty soon he's going to own the entire damned planet, killing anyone who gets in his way. I hope what you're doing will help."

"I do too. I'm already missing..." Kaiya tried to suppress a yawn but couldn't. "...home. Excuse me. I guess sea life doesn't agree with me. I'm exhausted."

"Where are my manners? Let me show you to your room so you can get some sleep." Xing got up in a haste, his chair scraping against the tiled floor.

Kaiya got up as well and went back into the patron area to retrieve her bag she'd left by the door. In the dimly candlelight, a plaque on the wall next to the door caught her eye. As she came closer, she noticed the plaque had the Fire Nation oath on it along with a man's picture. Kaiya had never seen him before, although part of her wished she had. Whoever he was, he was evidently important... and incredibly attractive.

His long black hair was drawn up in a top knot, decorated with a golden piece that spoke of royalty. The man didn't wear a gawdy display of facial hair like so many of the Fire Nation men did, except for a narrow goatee. And it seemed to have gone wild, hanging several inches past his chin.

She normally would've thought such a style comical, but there was nothing funny about the brooding face of the man that wore it. Solemn and intense, the amber eyes that looked back at her pulled at something inside her, so powerfully that she took a step forward.

"Silly oath. I always hated saying it in school. Now the Fire Lord wants his oath, and his face, posted everywhere," Xing muttered behind her.

Her pulse fluttered. "That's the Fire Lord?" She'd expected him to be ugly and old and, well evil-looking.

"Sure is. Better get used to his mug, too. It's everywhere. And if all goes well, you'll be meeting the man himself very soon." Xing turned toward the kitchen, motioning for Kaiya to follow. "But enough of him. Let's get you some rest. Tomorrow's my busiest day of the week and I can't have you falling asleep on me. Your room is this way."

Xing took her back through the kitchen and up a flight of stairs in the rear of the shop. When they reached the top, he opened up a door to a tiny but clean bedroom decorated with only a single bed and a small bedside table. On top of it rested an oil lamp, which Xing lit right away with his firebending. The room was modest, but Kaiya didn't mind the arrangements at all. Through her many years as a servant, she'd slept in far worse accommodations.

"My bedroom is at the end of the hall if you need anything. Otherwise, see you in the morning."

"Good night, Xing. And thanks." She smiled, already liking the new friend she'd made. She would've never guessed people from the Fire Nation to be so hospitable.

He smiled back and winked. "Again, it's all my pleasure, Kaiya."

After Xing closed the door, she quickly undressed, throwing on her green silk nightgown, the only Earth Kingdom item Ursa had allowed her to bring. The rest of her wardrobe consisted of all Fire Nation clothing-something Kaiya thought she'd never want to wear. The colors had grown on her on the voyage from Gaoling, but she still missed the familiarity of her green clothes. She missed Ursa. She missed home.

Kaiya had no idea why she'd agreed to this mission in the first place. Despite Ursa's insistence to the contrary, she didn't know how much good she could actually do. She was just one person. She couldn't bend, or use a sword, or even throw a decent punch.

"As a maidservant, you can get close to him," Ursa had said.

Kaiya could see the logic in that. In the two years she'd worked for Lady Ursa, Kaiya had gotten very close to her employer, more along the lines of a friend. Something that couldn't be said for any of her past employers.

Still Ursa had kept her secrets hidden well. It had been more than a shock to learn that she had once been Fire Princess, wife to the most powerful and ruthless man in the world. Ursa even had two children with the man. Kaiya had no idea Ursa was even from Fire Nation.

She also learned the Order of the White Lotus was not some Pia Sho group like she'd first thought, but a team of people who retrieved and passed on secret information pertaining to the war, hoping to end it and restore the world to its old ways.

In other words, they were spies. Now they needed Kaiya to help them... and all because she resembled Ursa.

In the week before Kaiya's departure from the Earth Kingdom, Ursa had taught her the right things to do and say in order to get a job inside the palace. And there were always jobs. According to Ursa, her husband was never satisfied and had always been wont to firing his help. Kaiya knew she had enough experience to land a job there, but Ursa assured her that her looks alone would be enough.

Once Kaiya gained employment, all she was required to do was to sneak about the palace and gather information about the war without revealing herself. It all sounded easy enough.

Too easy. Despite her loyalties to lady Ursa, Kaiya had a feeling there was something she wasn't being told about this mission.

Blowing out the lamp, Kaiya climbed under the sheets. Her thoughts went to the man in the poster. The Fire Lord.

Number one on the list of things Ursa forgot to tell her: her ex-husband was drop dead gorgeous.

With a sigh, she rolled over and closed her eyes.

"Nothing is ever easy."

火火火


	3. Chapter 2 Parts 1 and 2

**Cold Heat - Chapter 2 Parts 1 and 2**

火火火

_Three days later_

"How much longer am I expected to sit here?" Fire Lord Ozai bellowed from his throne. His patience had worn beyond thin and one of his ass cheeks had fallen asleep, the other threatening to follow. "Sometime this dynasty would be nice."

The stoic face of his royal steward, Taiso, didn't waver once. "It should be any minute now, my lord. Would you like me to check on them?"

"Please," he growled.

Ozai watched his giant of a steward stride out a side door that led into the palace kitchens. As soon as the man was gone, he slumped in his throne, stretching out his cramped legs.

"Blasted village commoners," he muttered to himself, wishing that he would've went into the kitchen to retrieve them himself. By their balls.

Ozai chuckled. That would show them not to be late. He despised having the indecent wretches anywhere near his palace, but this was a matter of highest importance.

His royal tea maker had died last night, leaving Ozai without his favorite drink. Now he needed a new man to fill the position. Capital City no longer held tea makers who were talented enough for his tastes. In fact, he'd gone through several before finally settling on the previous one. That left him no choice but to turn to Plaza City for suitable makers.

Early this morning he'd sent down a few of his men to demand the best the city had to offer to come up to his palace to be recruited for the job.

Now he wished he would've rethought his plan. A dozen filthy peasants were in his royal kitchen, brewing concoctions he was positive he would detest. Ozai grimaced at the thought of having to taste all the inferiority.

_Damn it all, why did that bastard have the audacity to die so suddenly?_

Ozai loved tea as much, or even more than, his disloyal brother. And although Ozai's life didn't revolve around tea like Iroh's seemed to, it did make him upset when he had to go without-and he had enough to be upset about already.

A week ago during the invasion on the Day of Black Sun, Ozai found out his children had lied to him about the death of the Avatar, Ozai's greatest foe. They'd told him the boy was slain last spring just before they were welcomed home as war heroes. Full-fledged war heroes. Ozai had never been prouder when they'd stood upon the gates of Plaza City.

What a load those two had pulled off. The Avatar's recent appearance at the invasion, however, shattered that pride. The boy was alive, meaning his children had betrayed his trust. He'd expected as much from his traitorous son, Zuko... but Azula? He still couldn't believe it.

When he interrogated her after the invasion had failed, she explained in her nonchalant manner that she'd given Zuko the credit for supposedly killing the Avatar to test his allegiance to the Fire Nation. Azula said she'd known all along the Avatar was alive, but wanted to see her brother ruin himself yet again. Ozai had no idea if his daughter was lying or not.

She probably was. Azula always lied to get what she wanted. Or to get out of trouble.

Ozai smiled to himself.

_Of course she does. She's exactly like her father._

Nevertheless, the lie ended up humiliated Ozai when the Avatar's appearance circulated among the masses, especially since he had publicly boasted the boy's demise. He now looked like a fool and if he didn't do something fast, he feared his country would lose their faith in him as a leader.

The sound of footsteps echoing throughout his throne room interrupted his thoughts. He glanced up to see Taiso leading a small group of men towards him, each carrying a cup of tea for him to sample. Ozai crinkled his nose at the sight of them, and for a brief moment considered going without for a while. Like a year.

Taiso ordered the men to form a line in front of the throne so Ozai could inspect them all at once. As they did, Ozai noticed one of the men was in fact a woman-and he had to do a double take.

_Ursa? It can't be. She wouldn't dare show her face in this palace again._

Ozai left his throne to get a closer look. As he reached the bottom step of his dais, all the tea makers bowed their heads, avoiding the Fire Lord's stare-all of them except her. In fact, the woman couldn't seem to take her eyes off him.

_Does she not know who I am?_

Normally, he would have severely reprimanded a commoner for not showing him the respect of their lowered eyes, but right now he was too curious to pay her discourtesy much heed.

As he neared the woman, to his relief he saw she was not Ursa, but the resemblance was uncanny. She'd drawn her long raven hair in a partial topknot style, exactly the same way Ursa had worn hers. She also shared Ursa's pouty lips, regal nose and heart-shaped face. He was pleased to see that was where their similarities ended.

Her eyes, instead of being the golden hazel color of Ursa's, shone a deep brown, as rich a brown as dark chocolate. Ozai could see the ever-present flames of his throne room him reflected in her unwavering stare, which seemed to see right to his core, as if she was trying to look right through him.

"Well, are you going to just stand there and stare, or are you going to serve me some tea? That is what you were brought here for," he finally bit out, making everyone in the room jump, except her.

Instead, her face flushed as red as her tunic. "Yes... it is. I-I am sorry, my lord. Of course."

Her timid voice rolled gently throughout the massive room as she stepped closer, holding out the tea she'd made. She carried a pleasing scent with her, catching Ozai off guard.

He knew that fragrance anywhere. Cherry blossoms. It had been Ursa's favorite.

_Who the hell is this woman?_

Whoever she was, this close Ozai could see she was much younger than Ursa. No more than twenty summers, he guessed. The thin tunic she wore dipped low in the front, hinting at pert breasts he was positive had never suckled a child. Maybe not even a man.

A tingle ran down his body and straight to his groin as Ozai imagined one of her nipples hardening sweetly in between his teeth. Would they be pink like her lips? Or brown like her eyes?

He let his eyes move lower still, over the dainty tuck of her waist and the delicate curve of her hips. Hips his fingers itched to grab hold of as he bent her over his throne and-

Agni! He hadn't been this turned on by a woman's looks in years. And a commoner...

It was insane.

But there was no arguing the cock aching for relief beneath his robes when his eyes finally traveled back up her curves to meet her gaze again. He hoped her tea was as tasteful as her body was. Such a shame to send this body away. Not without sampling it first.

With that thought in mind, he reached out to take her offering, purposely brushing his fingers over hers as he grabbed the cup. He grinned at her soft gasp of surprise. So, he was having an effect on her as well.

_Interesting_. Ozai brought the cup to his lips and tasted, knowing what his answer was the moment he took the warm liquid into his mouth.

He let the tea roll around on his tongue for a moment before swallowing. "You're hired. The rest of you can leave. That includes you too, Taiso. I'll send her out to you in a moment."

Ozai swore he heard sighs of relief from the peasants as they left his throne room, but he didn't care. All he cared about was this unusual woman, who still stared at him with a mixture of curiosity, fear and something else. Ozai was determined to find out what that 'something' was.

"How did you know jasmine was my favorite?" he asked when they were alone.

"My previous employer mentioned that jasmine was to your liking, my lord. I'm glad you approve."

_More than approve._ "I hope you have experience in tea making. This better not be a one-time occurrence for you. I severely despise brown-nosers."

"Actually, my lord... I do have experience." She pulled a rolled parchment from her sleeve and held it in front of him. "I only brown-nose when absolutely necessary."

Ozai frowned at her attempt at a joke. "Humor isn't part of your job requirement."

Holding out the tea cup for her to take, he snatched the parchment from her other hand and skimmed through the extensive list of names she'd been employed with. All of them were Fire Nation diplomats, a few of them he knew from the Academy. For a woman her age, she had more than enough experience in servitude, and he had to admit it impressed him. That didn't happen often.

There was only one more thing he needed from this woman. "Tell me your name, peasant," he demanded as he reclaimed his tea.

It occurred to Ozai that he hadn't once asked the name of any of his servants. Other than Taiso, he didn't give two shits what any of them were called, including his mistresses. The only thing that mattered was that they did what he wanted them to do. What he paid them to do. Anything more was just icing for him.

And he detested sweets.

"Kaiya, my lord."

She curtsied low, giving him a perfect view down her tunic. If Ozai didn't know better, he'd say she did it on purpose.

_Icing..._

"I take my tea at dawn, after lunch and right before I turn in for the night," he bit out in a rush, needing to get her out of here so he could find some privacy to relieve his throbbing cock. "If I'm in a meeting, I'll require tea be made then as well. You are here to serve me tea and I expect it to be of the highest quality at all times. Any lapse in condition will result in your immediate expulsion from not only this palace, but this city."

A frightened look took residence on her face, but she said nothing.

He raised his hand to shoo her away. "You may leave now. Taiso will show you to your quarters."

"Thank you for your generosity, my lord," Kaiya said softly and bowed low, revealing those breasts again, this time with hardened nipples to match. When she straightened, she gave him a shy smile before turning to leave.

Ozai's heart did a curious flip.

_Shit..._

_She smiles like Ursa too._

火火火

Kaiya heaved a heavy exhale as she turned to leave the Fire Lord Ozai's throne room.

She'd done everything Ursa had instructed her to do and, much to her surprise, it had worked. The Fire Lord had hired her on the spot from her looks alone without even sampling any of the teas from the other men.

Until today, Kaiya had no idea the Fire Lord even liked tea, but she didn't know much about him period. All she knew was what Ursa had told her-that he was a cold and heartless ruler-and from Kaiya's brief experience just now, he'd certainly seemed that way. All the other tea makers in the kitchen had been scared shitless of the man. One of them shook so badly from his riled nerves that he dropped his cup on the floor, forcing him to make a new batch.

But there was nothing cold about the way the Fire Lord made her nerve endings sizzle from just a look. He stared at her like he knew exactly what lay beneath her clothes-and exactly what he wanted he wanted to with her once he got her out of them. The man went beyond dangerous and into deadly territory.

She wondered if it would be possible to take a cold bath this late in the day.

She also wondered what the Fire Lord looked like under his robes.

"Congratulations on getting the position Kaiya," a deep voice said as she exited the throne room, making her jump. "Although I am not at all surprised. Anyone from Xing's tea shop has got to be top notch."

She smiled when she saw the hulking man waiting for her. Taiso's height was more than intimidating, but there was something about him she liked. "Thank you, but I was up against some tough competition."

"I highly doubt that." He didn't explain what he meant and turned to leave, motioning for her to follow him down the huge hall leading from the throne room. "I'll show you to your room so you can get started. There is much you need to learn. Follow me, if you please."

Sighing, Kaiya trailed after the dark-haired giant.

In the palace kitchen she'd discovered that Taiso was the Fire Lord's senior steward, the man in charge of all the palace maids and servants. The only person he answered to was Ozai. If he was close to Ozai as she was to Ursa, then he had to be privy to the Fire Lord's most guarded secrets.

Unfortunately, since he'd tolerated Ozai and his father for as long as Ursa said he had-over twenty-five years-he probably wasn't willing to spill those secrets. Kaiya would probably have better luck with some of the younger maids, who were usually loose-tongued about palace goings-on.

She slowed down as Taiso led her through the main gallery. She'd been escorted into the palace in such a rush earlier that she hadn't had the chance to really see much of the place.

All around her, countless stone pillars stretched stories high, each one so thick around, she doubted she could fit her arms around one. Coiled around each pillar was a long, serpentine dragon. As she passed a few columns, she noted each one was its own unique work of art. None was identical to the other, including their eyes, which were inlaid with gemstones.

She smiled at one of the frozen beasts as she passed. "You must feel blessed to work around such beauty."

Taiso stopped, frowning at how far behind Kaiya had lagged. "Excuse me?"

She nodded to the dragon. "These. They're amazing."

"Those are three dynasties old and have been restored countless times. The dragons on the columns serve to remind us of our roots," he explained, sounding so much like a tour guide she wanted to laugh.

"How so?" Kaiya asked instead. She was truly curious. Ursa hadn't shared much in the way of Fire Nation history.

"The dragons taught us how to firebend, silly girl. I assumed you would've been taught proper fire nation history before you were sent here."

_Sent here?_ "What do you-"

"The Fire Lord would be most displeased at your ignorance," he interrupted. "We must rectify that as soon as you're settled in."

"Of course," she muttered, confused, as he guided her out of the gallery and into a narrow side corridor.

As Kaiya trailed Taiso down the dim hallway barely wide enough for one person, she realized it was one of the corridors used by the maids and butlers. Ursa had mentioned to her that Ozai's grandfather had them built so he wouldn't have to look upon the servants as they came and went from one part of the palace to another.

Taiso greeted several men and women as they bustled about their tasks. A few stopped to gape at Kaiya as she squeezed past. She presumed those were the ones who had served Ursa when she was Fire Princess, and noticed the resemblance like the Fire Lord had.

She gave each of them a polite smile, when all she wanted to do was melt into the wall. She hated first days.

Taiso stopped outside a large, opulently decorated study. Kaiya peered through the open door to see a large desk sat in the middle of the room with several tall bookcases behind it loaded with various books and scrolls.

"This is my office," he explained as he waved a hand toward the room. "Any issue or grievance should be made here and not while I am attending his Lordship. You can usually find me here in the evenings. I also hold a meeting first thing every morning with all the staff. You will be expected to attend those, unless you are serving the Fire Lord of course."

"Yes, sir. A meeting every morning." Kaiya nodded. Sounded like pretty standard stuff so far.

Giving her a stern frown over her casualness of his 'tour', Taiso turned and led her down a conjoining hallway with numerous doors flanking either side of it. He stopped in front of one and opened it, revealing what she assumed was her quarters.

The tiny room contained two small beds tucked in each corner with a small wooden wardrobe between them. Two lit sconces on the wall, one next to each bed, served as the room's only light sources. The cramped room was smaller than any Kaiya had stayed in, and she thought it odd that a palace this large had such small rooms. Either the Fire Lord had a lot of staff, or he didn't care how they lived. Or both.

"I'll send someone down to Plaza City to collect your personal effects. Until then, you will find a uniform in the wardrobe. Suzume will be your roommate. I trust you to get along with her."

Kaiya looked around her, searching for any sign of who her roommate might be. "I'm sure I will, sir."

"The Fire Lord will be turning in for the evening in a few hours. Don't be late with his tea. His lordship does not tolerate delays very well." With that warning, Taiso turned and shut the door, leaving Kaiya alone in her new, closet-sized room.

_Gods, what a day_.

She was awoken at the ass-crack of dawn by Xing and told to be ready to leave for the palace in ten minutes. _The_ palace. The White Lotus had finally come through.

Of course, she didn't learn until hours later-after sitting in a crowded carriage pulled by a beast that looked like a pissed off lizard on steroids-that the Fire Lord needed a tea maker to replace one who'd mysteriously passed away. And tea maker was what her profession happened to be. No coincidence in her book. The White Lotus was behind the man's disappearance. She prayed they weren't behind his death as well.

Letting out a long sigh, she crossed the room to the wardrobe, which only took a few steps, and pulled out a red and white maid's uniform. It looked a few sizes too large for her, but she didn't want to be fired for not following orders. Even if it looked like she was going to end up flashing half the staff her first day on the job.

After she dressed, she studied her reflection in the mirror on the back of the wardrobe door, frowning at the way the clothes hung off her frame. "Maybe the Fire Lord won't mind the frumpy look," she mused aloud.

Slamming the wardrobe door shut, she left her room, wondering why it even mattered to her what the man thought.

火火火


	4. Chapter 2 Parts 3 and 4

**Cold Heat - Chapter 2 Parts 3 and 4**

_**For those of you who remember the first version--the part in Ozai's bedroom is much different. I think it's much more delicious this time around.**_

**_This story is actually complete up to chapter 10 part three on deviantArt. Most is sorely in need of a revise, but if you're need of an Ozai fix, you can read them at my deviantArt account (see my profile for link). You'll need an account and all that hubub, but they're free. My latest chaps are nummy._  
**

火火火

It took forever for Kaiya to find the palace kitchen. Even with asking for directions-twice-she ended up rushing into the house-sized kitchen with little time left to brew the Fire Lord his evening tea.

"Everyone was right. You look just like her," a female voice said to her right.

Kaiya turned to find an older maidservant behind an enormous copper sink, cleaning the dinner dishes. From the scant laugh lines around the woman's eyes and mouth, she looked to be in her mid-forties, although the welcoming smile she wore made her appear much younger. A touch of gray streaked her black hair, which she'd pulled into a severe chignon-a style Kaiya noted many of the female servants adopted. She'd have to remember that.

"I look just like whom?" Kaiya asked as she moved further into the kitchen, although she knew the answer.

"Why his lordship's late wife, of course. You've been quite the topic of conversation, my dear." The woman pulled her hands out of the wash basin and dried them on her apron. To Kaiya's surprise, she sidled over and gave her a hug. "I'm Suzume. I've heard from Taiso that we're roommates?"

"Oh, yes. It's nice to meet you. I'm Kaiya." She stifled a sigh of relief that she'd been stuck with someone cordial. "I'm afraid I had to borrow your uniform. Hope you don't mind."

"Of course I mind." Frowning, Suzume untied Kaiya's sash, adjusted the robe style dress so it fit her better, and re-tied it. "You're reminding me of those extra pounds I've been carrying around. Not to worry. I can take a few of my uniforms in for you." She stepped back, tsking. "How I wish I could be your age again. Young and able to break hearts."

Kaiya smiled at the compliment, even if it didn't apply to her. It was usually her heart that was getting trampled on. "No rule that says you can't break them when you're older."

"You and I are going to get along perfectly." Beaming, Suzume returned to her dish duty. "The last woman who roomed with me had to be the most stuck-up piece of work to ever waltz into this palace."

As Suzume rambled on about the quirks of her prior roomie, Kaiya dug through the tea pantry she'd discovered earlier in the day, searching for chamomile tea and mint leaves. Ursa had told her that Ozai always drank a cup of the mixture just before bed to help him sleep.

The pantry was a mess, but eventually she was able to find what she was looking for. Gathering the ingredients, Kaiya filled a tea pot with cold water and set it on the stove, thanking the Spirits that it was still lit. As the water heated and she dropped the tea leaves into the water, she watched them swirl around, remembering something Suzume said earlier.

"Wait a minute. You mentioned that Fire Lord Ozai's wife is... dead?"

Suzume shrugged as she wrestled with a large platter. "Well, that's what everyone believes, although no one knows for sure. One day we all woke to fine her gone. No note. No explanation from his lordship. She was just... gone." She glanced at the door before lowering her voice. "But I say she had something to do with the last Fire Lord's death. I mean she disappeared on the same night that Azulon died? No coincidence, if you ask me."

A cold knot formed in Kaiya's stomach. "I had no idea."

Ursa had told Kaiya that her husband had banished her from the Fire Nation, and that his father had passed away, but she failed to mention that both happened on the same night. What else hadn't she been told?

"Pretty odd, huh? This palace is full of mysteries." Suzume concentrated on a particularly stubborn stain. "I can't say I blame my lady for doing what she did, though. If I was married to Fire Lord, I'd want to leave too."

"What do you mean?"

Suzume set the sud-covered platter down on the counter next to her. "This is all rumor, mind you, but I've heard that his lordship prefers proclivities of a... darker nature."

Kaiya laughed at her choice of words. "She left because she couldn't handle rough sex?"

"Oh, no, it was more than that. Lady Ursa always had bruises on her. And burns. She never talked about them, but given his lordship's temper..."

A shiver shot through Kaiya at the unfinished sentence. She was used to verbal abuse from her past employers, it came with the territory when you served someone of rank. Inevitably they would come to view her as expendable, because with the amount of money they had to spend-she was. But none had ever physically harmed her before.

At least none from the Earth Kingdom.

Memories of that horrible night flooded her. Five sets of hands, grabbing, clawing. Burning as they held her down. A phantom pain flared between her shoulder blades as hot as she remembered it to be. Out of habit, her hand went to her back, though her skin had healed long ago.

"I assume you've met him already." Suzume's voice broke into her thoughts.

Kaiya leaned against the counter next to the stove, suddenly weak. "I'm sorry. Who?"

"The Fire Lord." Smiling, she flicked soap suds at her. "What do you think of him?"

There was no way Kaiya could tell her the truth-that the Fire Lord was the spiciest tyrant she'd ever set eyes on.

"He's... frightening," she answered instead, which was also the truth.

_And growing even more frightening by the minute_.

Suzume chuckled. "And that's when he's in a _good_ mood."

Kaiya forced herself to laugh back as she finished the tea, trying to push aside what her new friend just said about her new boss, but it was futile. Fire Lord Ozai was the most feared man on this earth. A powerful bender and leader whom no man, or woman, dared cross.

And she was about to step in the dragon's den and serve him tea.

Her nerves were shot by the time she poured his brew and sprinkled in the mint leaves. She placed the cup and pot on a wooden tray, at the last minute deciding to add two cinnamon firecakes, just in case the dragon needed fed.

She picked up the tray and headed for the door. "Let's hope he likes this. Wish me luck."

Suzume looked up from the sink and gave her a wink. "With the way you look, dear, you could serve him plain water and he'd like it."

火火火

Kaiya took a deep breath before she knocked on the door to the Fire Lord's bedchamber. She swore she heard feminine giggles coming from the other side before Ozai bellowed for her to come in. Turning the knob, she entered slowly and nearly dropped her tray at what she saw.

Fire Lord Ozai lay sprawled out on his immense bed on his back. Completely naked and fully aroused. The sources of his arousal sat on either side of him-two of his mistresses, also in the nude-massaging oils into his skin. She recalled seeing one of women earlier in the day, wearing the same uniform she currently wore, and assumed they must also be palace staff. Obviously their duty on the staff was to polish _the _royal staff.

Kaiya fought to keep her composure as she entered the room and approached his bed, but it was difficult. Ozai's body was magnificent. His golden skin was toned to perfection, thick and heavy with muscles, which bulged even as he lay still. From his broad shoulders to his pedicured feet, the man emanated raw power and masculinity.

But it was what rose between his legs that kept Kaiya rapt. Thick and long, the angry mushroom head resting well past his navel, Ozai's cock was the largest she'd even seen. And she'd seen a lot.

"It's about time you showed. I was beginning to think that this was going to be you first and your last day here," he growled in that tone that managed to both seduce and frighten at the same time.

Kaiya swallowed hard. It took some effort, but she forced herself to meet Ozai's eyes, which seemed to bore straight into her. "I'm sorry, my lord, it won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't." His stare swept down her body and his nose crinkled. "What in Agni are you wearing?"

"My uniform."

His lips curled. "It looks like a tent. I will not have tea served by someone who looks like she's just come off the streets. I don't want to see it on you again."

"O-of course not my lord," she stuttered as she walked over and set the tray down on the table by his bed.

Spirits, she was losing it. Not even a minute in his room and she wanted to flee the monster.

_Keep it together. He's not a monster. Just a man._

The most delectable specimen of man she'd even seen.

Kaiya steeled herself as she picked the cup up off the tray and held it out to him. She wasn't some blushing virgin and was determined to stay in control. "It's chamomile with mint, to help you sleep. If I knew that you were entertaining tonight, I would have prepared you the ginseng blend instead."

"Forgive me. I'm not a tea nerd like you. That means what to me?" Ozai demanded as he took the cup from her.

"It helps to invigorate you for your... activities, my lord." She cast a pointed glance down at his erection. Damn, he was hung. "Ginseng is quite effective in the bedchamber."

"Really?" he drawled. His lips curled into a seductive smile as he took a sip of her tea. "You will make some of that tomorrow evening for me, then. I shall need it for the... ah, _activities_ I have planned."

"As you wish, my lord." She bowed, the action seeming too normal for this bizarre scene. "Is there anything more you require?"

He laughed as if she'd just told a joke. "Require?"

"Are you satisfied, my lord?"

He fisted the base of his cock. "What do you think, tea maker?"

Kaiya did blush then. Damn the man. "Ah, right. Then I'll bid you a good evening."

She turned to leave, needing to escape with her dignity intact. Or before she did something monumentally stupid-like tear off her clothes and join him. If every night was going to pan out like this, then this was going to be a long mission.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Kaiya froze. "I was just going back to the kitchen to clean up, my lord. I assumed you want to be alone with your... uh, friends." Or whatever they were.

"Turn around and look at me. Now." His words were low and calm and impossible to resist.

As she faced Ozai again, her jaw nearly hit the floor.

His fingers were still wrapped around his shaft, but were now delivering it long, drawn out strokes. All she could do was stare as his oil-slickened hand twisted and squeezed his flesh over and over, giving it more pressure than she thought a man could tolerate.

His mistresses continued to massage his shoulders as if nothing unusual was going on. For all she knew, this was a nightly occurrence to the women.

Was Ozai doing this for them? Or for her? Or was this how he welcomed all new staff members? Whatever the case, watching him pleasure himself like this-without care or inhibition-was turning her on. Before Kaiya knew what she was doing, she was at the foot of his bed, gripping the footboard as she gawked like a teenager.

"Good girl." Ozai gave her a smile of triumph and halted his strokes. "So the question remains... What type of person are you?"

This was some sort of test? "Excuse me, my lord?"

"Are you the type who'd look the other way in the face of something that was clearly not their business?" A bead of pre-cum wept from the slit of his cock and he rubbed it over the head before returning to pumping himself. "Or are you the type who'd stop to watch every morsel fall, uncaring of the consequences to follow?"

Her blood chilled. Was he on to her already? "I-I don't see what those questions have to do with me watching you pleasure yourself, my lord."

"Ah, so you admit that you _are_ the type to watch."

"I didn't. You're twisting my words."

"And _you're_ deliberately evading my question." His voice rose loud enough to make his mistresses jump. The flames from the sconces on the wall jumped with them, a testament to his bending prowess. "Now which is it?"

"I don't know. It..." She shrugged and searched for the right answer. "I guess it depends on what exactly I'm watching."

"Let's just start with this." He gave his cock a lengthy drag from root to tip.

"Is 'this' my business?" She nodded to his playmates, who had both stopped their ministrations to check out the show. "Or theirs?"

"Let's pretend they don't matter."

Batting one of the girls away like a fly that had flown too close, Ozai rolled off the bed and got to his feet. He stalked her around the bed, stopping just inches from her. Close enough for the heat of him to radiate over her. Close enough for her to notice how incredible he smelled.

And close enough that she could feel the tip of his cock prodding her abdomen. She sucked in a sharp breath at the touch.

"Pretend?" she repeated, unable to think straight with him looming over her like this. She didn't remember him being so tall earlier. Ozai rose a full head and shoulders above her.

"Yes. It's just you..." He leaned down and whispered into her ear. "And me."

Goose bumps broke out over her neck as his hot breaths swept over her skin. "I-I see."

"Do you, now?" He chuckled low.

She nodded slowly. "Explicitly."

Lips skimmed over the shell of her ear. "Well, I'm waiting."

Kaiya wanted to pinch herself. She couldn't believe the most feared tyrant in the world was actually... flirting with her.

_But he's not. It's a test. Just a test._

One she was well on her way to failing. Every part of her ached for this man, for his touch, his kiss. So much that she clasped her hands behind her back and dug her nails into her skin to keep from reaching out to him. Kaiya had a feeling that doing so would find her out of the palace gates before she could say 'hotman.'

Against her body's wishes, she took a step back from temptation. "No. I wouldn't watch. Masturbation is something done in private. And I'm not your lover. I have no right to intrude on such an intimate moment uninvited."

Hazel eyes lined with gold narrowed on her, and for a moment she thought she'd failed anyway.

"Answered well, tea maker," he muttered and gave her his back, also giving her an eyeful of the finest posterior she'd ever seen. "You may leave."

Leave...

Right.

But Kaiya somehow managed to get her feet moving in the general direction of the door anyway. Just before she opened it, Ozai's voice called after her.

"And tea maker?"

She turned around to see him getting comfortable on the bed again. "Yes, my lord?"

"Don't wear your hair like that again. It's too much..." He stopped himself, frowning. "I just don't like it."

"Yes, my lord." She nodded and disappeared through the door.

As she eased it shut behind her, a peal of laughter from all three of them sent her on her way.

Running.

火火火


End file.
